The Gaurdian
by Kai the Noble
Summary: A girl named lynx meets a new person


The Guardian **II**

"Chief do I take the shot or do you want to meet him" I asked through my pocket transmitter. "Take the shot if you feel the people are in danger" He paused then continued after he heard I didn't take the shot "If he walks out of my tent and I don't respond within the first minute kill him". After he finished talking I saw Chief walk out to greet the raider's leader and his right hand man. As I saw them shake hand in greetings they started to walk back through the gate in the 20 foot wall around the entire camp. About 1 min later I saw the raider scum leave the camp and I waited 60 seconds. No answer. I went to take the shot but barely a second later everything went black

When I woke up I saw my blue MAS FR-F2 siting on the table. Then I noticed I was laying on a small cot with a few blankets over me and a cold wet cloth on mu forehead. My body was heavy and aching. I looked at my leg and saw a cast over my left leg. After carefully siting up I looked around and my surroundings weren't familiar at all. I heard footsteps heading toward me. I closed my eyes when I started feeling fear I looked up and saw the Raiders leader "oh your finally awake we found you on the side of the road under a tree with this beautiful MAS FR-F2". He said but I stayed quiet. After a few seconds he had an idea "I'm sorry how rude of me not to introduce myself", he started apologetically and shifted from his spot slightly "My name is Cryrill but you can call me Cry that's what most people in our small group call me". As he finished I studied his features. He had kind dark blue eyes with chocolate brown hair he looked around the age 18 or 19. After studying his features for a minute I started to introduce myself. "My name is Lynx I am 17, I am 5ft 6in, yes my hair is naturally dark brown and yes my eyes are naturally purple". I said all in one breathe…

"Would you mind telling me where we are". I asked looking around while I was talking. "We are in what used to be the suburbs of London" He said solemnly "LONDON" I shouted because before everything went black we were in Australia. "How long was I out", I asked quietly while griping the slightly rough blanket. "You've been out for almost a week now "He responded opening the curtains reveling the dusty window. "So that's why I feel like absolute shitake" I laughed in a slightly depressed tone. "What happened to Chief" I asked in a small meek voice. "Who" Cry asked suddenly surprised by my question. "Around a week ago you visited a small colony known by the name Caya what happened to their leader" I had responded so quickly that it took Cry a few minutes to proses what I had just said. His face suddenly became very sad. "Oh them I was actually on a trip to get a few supplies for our group of 8 people since we aren't a large group the reaming government doesn't give us rations but one day we got a transmission from the Australia government to go visit Caya for a year's worth of supplies" I noticed his hand started to clench in rage and maybe sadness "but when we got there we were treated like animals". He started tearing up "when we were invited to his tent me and my friend talked in and talked with him for a minute th-then", he started tearing up and stuttering every now and then. "at the end of negotiations he shot him h-he killed Aratus". I also started tearing up.

Feeling betrayed by father figure I apologized quietly under my breath. Wishing I had known chief better. "Why do you apologize you did nothing wrong, "he whispered not understanding why I apologized. "I'm sorry if I had known him better I could have warned you about him and saved your friend", I cried out apologetically in a pained tone "You knew him "he whispered menacingly "I did he was the only person who would take care of me after the bombs went off" After I finished saying that I felt tears spilling down my cheek and chin.

After processing what I just said he realized something important." You're an orphan". He said so fast I barely heard him. "I'm sorry for overreacting", He apologized sincerely. "He was probably the only person in your life for a while," he started pacing the small dingy room. "he also probable lied about many thing to you also" Cry had started mumbling to himself for a little bit. He suddenly jolted back to reality after hearing something. Suddenly I head footsteps? No. Those were paws I heard suddenly a large wolf flew through the window. Following the wolf a lynx leaped through the window. "What the-,"I was cut off by the lynx jumping on my left leg I then screamed out in pain seeing black spots in my vision I black out from the pain after hearing Cryill shout my name. It then went black…

When I woke up I saw 6 faces in a circle talking, then I saw Cryill sitting on a chair beside my bed. One of them I recognized from before the great collapse went off outside of Hellsalems Lot. His name is Klaus he was one of the best detectives ever and he could handle getting rid of the largest supernatural threats. I also saw his partner a hacker and a sniper known as The all seeing eye no one knows his name just his hacker name. There was also one that I recognized from the Japanese military his name is Amata and he was one of the best pilots ever. Those three were the only ones I knew I then looked at my leg and remembered a large cat jumped at me then on my right leg I saw the giant cat sleeping on my leg. "Hello" I rasped my voice sounding scratchy from dryness and from not being used but it was loud enough to be heard.

Cryill then woke up along with the cat. As everyone turned to walk towards me the cat got into a defensive position in front of me. I then got scared of the cat and tried to make myself smaller as my body curled into a fetal position I started to have an anxiety attack the cat noticed and calmed down enough for the others to approach. Through my panicky thoughts I heard Cryill tell me not to worry about anything to just focus on his heartbeat and breathing, as he got on the bed and pulled me to his toned chest. Slowly I started to calm down and fall back asleep.

Pov change Cryill

After Lynx fell back asleep I dragged the cat on her bed to the large cage on the other side of the room. "Can we call that cat devil" my friend and medic of our group Celti yelled out "yea that's fine but keep your voice down Lynx just fell back to sleep" I whispered back in a softer tone wile walking back to the group tone being considerate of the sleeping girl on the small cot. "Sorry Cry" Celti said in a softer voice than before. "


End file.
